


No Rest For The Wicked

by misfitsbabe



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Demon Dick, Demon/Human Relationships, Father Todd, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitsbabe/pseuds/misfitsbabe
Summary: “Dick.” Jason cut the demon off. “That's the host’s name. Richard Grayson.”It trailed a hand up Jason’s back running fingers over his shoulder tenderly, tugging at the red hood on his robe. Pulling the cloth down it took a breath of Jason’s neck, making a sound in the back of it's throat, loving the scent of the human.“Hm, yes. It’s my name.”-Father Todd has made it his mission to save the man burred inside the demon who had overtaken him. Dick has been bound to the unholy pretenses within him and they've become one. Dick has a taste for the Priest who's been kissed by death. Can Jason break the bond and save the lost soul?





	1. Meet Que

It wasn't till after he’d met that strange girl- in desperate need of guidance, that he began to see past the the black and white of his small church. After she left he sought out others with knowledge of the other worlds, he found many things that shook him deeply; it only strengthened his fate. Jason felt the need to learn to defend himself, he spent two years training with a band ‘priest’ that fought the physical threats. From there he was sent to train with exorcist, the church had decided he was so sound of faith that he would be a great asset to that devison. 

Four years he spent training with them, he’d seen a great many things no human was meant to lay eyes on, and hidden deep within the compound lay a man who’d been consumed by evil. Once the boy was a wealthy man’s son, once he’d belonged to the elite class, but now he stayed bound in chains, hidden away from the outside world. Jason was not allowed to see the lost soul again, when he’d first arrived they had brought him to witness the exorcist. Things however had not gone as planned, the demonic creature killed several priest and latched onto Jason.  
\--------------------------------------------------Memory--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I sense great darkness within you.” The thing smirked licking Jason’s cheek.

The body it inhabited was muscular, tall, with short hair -though his bangs draped in his face. The man’s chest had strang blue marking on it that danced up his shoulders, with soft lightning marks scattered across his body. Eyes starting to turn black with piercing ice blue irises, his ears turned up into a point, he was beautiful. 

“Death has kissed you and still you stand… how incredibly thoughtful of them to bring such… a fine specimen.” Wrapping it's fingers around Jason’s throat the Demon tilted him back lapping at his adam’s apple.

“I can give you all the answers you desire. I can bring you more pleasure than your precious little drugs, can you feel me? My very essence dancing through your veins. I’ll feel so much better inside you, Jay bird.” It whispered in his ear before sinking it's teeth into Jason’s shoulder.

\--------------------------------------------------------end------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creature had Jason pinned to the ceiling, and if he closed his eyes he could still feel the intoxication of it, the way it seeped into him like the finest heroin. It tangled itself in Jason, pawing at every inch of him, leaving him little purple marks with it's mouth and a scar when it had bitten him. The fathers that came to intrap the Demon had to pry him from Jason, leaving the man feeling empty and cold. It took three days for Jason to recover, and months for him to stop dreaming of the creature crawling into his bed each night. 

Today Jason had finished his training, it was time for him to be sent out into the world, the other Fathers felt he was ready to start saving the lives of innocents. Packing up everything Jason walked the halls one last time, avoiding the room the demon had pinned him in, perhaps he would miss this place the most. It was filled with such great knowledge, and the people within the walls, he’d miss them too. 

It took three months before the news of what happened at the compound found its way to him, the place burned down one week after he left, no survivors. Jason was in the midst of a case when he found out, the tragedy leaving him in dismay, the distraction was noticed when he entered the lavished home he’d been called to. It was home to multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne, Jason was greeted by a butler who seemed a little cold and off put by him being there.

“Right this way, master?”

“It's father Todd.” Jason answered looking around the house.

“Right… Father Todd.”

The closer they came to the room the colder it became, till Jason could see his breath in the hall, the man stopped in front of the door. Giving Jason a look of hope the man touched the door, he smoothed the wood and closed his fist.

“Save master Grayson for us, father Todd.” it sounded pained, as if his voice would break and he’d start to sob; he stayed strong.

Opening the door and walking into the oversized room Jason looked for the possessed, the lush bed was empty, bedding all wadded up at the foot. There was a small couch that was empty, a large TV stand covered with books and pictures, it was too dark to make anything out, so he walked closer trying too see the face in the frame. A crashing sound pulled Father Todd’s attention, moving toward the sound he found only a small broken cup by the bedside table.

“Forgive me Father… for I have sinned.” A thick voice called out from the other side of the room.

The lights flickered off as Jason turned to face the voice, a figure stood impossibly still in the corner- it made his skin crawl. Taking a step further into the room Jason looked the figure over, assessing the body held captive by the demon within; the closer he got the more the man looked… unhuman.

“Tell me your sins child.”

“Child?” It howled with laughter. “Even my body is older than you…” The demon crouched down hands dangling between it's legs.

The movement caused Jason to stop, he hadn't see a demon try to make itself small before, they were all about fear and manipulation. What game was it playing? Was it trying to draw him in? Lull him into a false sense of security? Choosing not to move any closer Jason asked again.

“Confess and leave his body.”

Laughter filled the air, it was tangible, the sound rolled over his flesh and lingered in his ears, making his skin rise into goosebumps. Somehow the way the creature sounded made Jason uncomfortable, as if the sound itself had a deeper meaning, like the tone and pitch help a secret all its own. 

“Well, you see I can no longer separate myself from my host. I’ve been bound for far too long and i'm afraid he’s become part of me, but I will confess… I’ve bathed in the blood of innocents, let their screams fill me up then devoured their souls as they fled from this world. I’ve whispered in the ears of good men and women, watching as they easily gave into temptation.” It spoke tenderly, inching forward into the room.

Unmoving Jason watched it move, he tried to make sense of the words spilling from its mouth, a demon engulfing a human soul into it's own? That was unheard of, they way the body moved was strange, it contorted in a strangely seductive way. Finally it reached Father Todd, face turned toward the ground, long slender fingers slid up his thy grabbing at the hem of his shirt.

“I’ve also burned a holy place to the ground. I reviled in watching them all burn. Whispered into the ear or a lonely fryar, filled him with lust till he could no longer stand being alone. Once he opened my cage.” The demon chuckled. “I gave him a goodbye kiss before bleeding him dry.” 

The creature moved itself up Jason’s body it's hands roaming freely as they traveled to his shoulders. Breathing a little shaky, Father Todd looked to the the demon pushing it's hair back to show it's face. The light flickered on to showcase the demonic take over, it wanted Jason to see it clearly and with a taunting smile it gave a little spin. Blue marks made a ‘V’ on his chest and back-between his pecs and shoulder blades, they slid up his shoulder down his arms and over his middle and ring finger. His whites of his eyes were completely black making his ice blue irises glow in contrast. Horns grew from the base of his head right behind his ears, they covered all put the tips of his pointed ears. His skin took a grey tone and a tail with a pointed tip slipped from behind his back to caress Jason’s face. 

“You…” Todd muttered taking in all the changes, what had the demon done to the poor soul


	2. Context

The demon had corrupted the body, turning it in it’s image, contorting the soul within till it gave way and let the creature warp him. All that time spent in that cage had allowed the monster to bind itself to the human, it was unlike anything Jason had seen. 

“How do you think the news of what happened never touched your ears till now? Till right before you came to me once more. I wanted you distraught… with no one to save you this time.”

The thing had baited him; unknown it the creature, Jason had baited him too. In one swift movement Todd had hooked a cross around the demon’s neck, holding the book up he started to recite verses from it. Calling for the unholy spirit to be banished from the host.

“Oh… you poor boy.” It spoke in a dark tone. “Your trinkets mean nothing to me. I’m no run of the mill boring demon you can expel with words, no, no, no, that would be far too easy.” Moving closer to the human it circled him twice before settling behind him, it's chest pressed to Jason’s back.

“Then tell me creature, what are you?” 

“Oh, like I’d spoil the fun.” The demon whispered in his ear, once more it's tail trailed up Jason’s arm, cupping his chin. “Creature is so… distasteful. Call me Dick and I’ll keep talking… in less you want-”

“Dick.” Jason cut the demon off. “That's the host’s name. Richard Grayson.”

It trailed a hand up Jason’s back running fingers over his shoulder tenderly, tugging at the red hood on his robe. Pulling the cloth down it took a breath of Jason’s neck, making a sound in the back of it's throat, loving the scent of the human. 

“Hm, yes. It’s my name.”

Taking a step away Jason turned to look at the… at Dick, the raven haired man watched him tail twitching behind his body, it till wore the rosary around it's neck. Whatever it was, Jason needed to do some research if he was going to break the bind and free Richard from the demonic parasite. 

“Well, Dick why is it that you’ve brought me here?”

The demon looked away, it turned it's head to the side, straighten out and closed the distance between them. Long fingers creeped up to pull free the clerical collar from around his neck, it used a sharp nail to rip into the fabric, exposing the scared bite on Jason’s neck. The demon licked it's lips, it pressed a finger into the tender flesh making Jason’s face twitch slightly, the creature caugh eye of the small movement and smirked.

“I brought you here to taste again the man risen from the lazarus pit. The man Superboy himself shattered the realms and resurrected. You, whom was given life after death embraced you.” The demon looked deeply into Jason’s eyes as he spoke.

The information was news to him; taken aback by the knowledge he’d been wondering since he came back to life. Swallowing hard past the lump in his throat, demons lied all the time… it was probably just trying to catch him off guard, trying to leave him open. As if it knew the creature inched closer to Jason’s face, it took another deep breath shuttering at the scent that filled it's lungs.

“You smell absolutely enticing.” 

Jason stiffened as he felt it wrap a hand around his throat -gently, the other snaked around his waist pulling him close as his tail dipped into the ripped shirt pulling it so his flesh was more exposed. Todd grabbed it's shoulders forcing it back at arm's length so it no longer held him, the demon looked over Jason’s face as if to decide what he would do next. Taking the opportunity Jason walked around the Demon taking in each detail of it, the way the blue markings danced across his body, the clawed hands, horns, pointy ears, grey skin, black eyes with glowing blue irises, it was all twisted up around the body it held captive. 

The creature let the human circle him, it liked the way his eyes scrutinized the effects of demon binding, slowly the demon had infected the forum. Once Dick had accepted the presents within him they started to engulf each other, now they couldn't tell where one started and the other ended; they fed off the other. The demon gave Dick a feeling of such power and ecstasy, while Dick anchored the demon to this realm, granting him some immunity to human holy relics. 

“Is the man still in there demon? Or have you purge yourself of his soul?” Jason asked, he was curious of the answer (it said they’d bonded together and he wanted to know what that meant to the creature). 

“I am standing before you. Silly priest holding onto the idea of us not as a whole. There is no separation. There is no two souls, we that were are now one. I. Am. Richard. Greyson.” It spoke reaching out to grab Jason by the ripped collar, poking two(index, middle) fingers into the hole, it pulled him close the fabric opened wider so Jason’s whole clavicle showed now. 

“I am protected by the father, the spirit and the holy ghost, you may not harm demon.” 

Locking eyes with him the demon peered into his eyes, it's own glowing with something hidden, something dark and menacing. Moving it's mouth to Jason’s ear it whispered softly to him before moving to the base of his ear, pushing behind so it could nibble at the tender skin. In one swift movement Jason pulled the holy stole from his shoulders, looping it around the demon’s wrist jason kneed the creature in the stomach causing it to hunch over slightly, using his elbow to push it’s body down farther so he could loop the other wrist in and tie them soundly behind the demon’s back.

“Now.” Jason grabbed a fistful of the demon’s hair, using it to yank it’s head upright Jason felt clever. “Tell me, what kind of demon are you?”


	3. Cat and Mouse

Dick smirked, he licked his lips eyes peering deeply into the human’s, it was exciting, the way the man though he could gain control. Tail darting out Dick ran it along the man’s jawline, with a devilish look he ducked down kicking the human’s legs out from under him sending Jason to the ground roughly. Standing upright Dick used his tail to untie himself, he flung the ‘Holy Stole’ back at the human on the ground, Jason was large, muscular, with a white patch of hair from when he’d been brought back to life, but looking up at Dick he seemed small.

“Tisk, tisk, tisk. I don’t like being a sub, but if you're into kinky stuff…” Dick walked over so his feet were on either side of Jason’s hips. “I can oblige…” 

Bending down Dick grabbed a fistfull of Jason’s robe, yanking the human up Dick tossed him easily across the room onto the lavished bed. Leaping over to him Dick crawled between his legs, digging his finger into Jason’s hips as pulled him down hard into his own. The priest tried to sit up pushing at the demon, Dick shoved him back into the bed, pulling the belt off Jason’s waist he bound the priest’s wrist to the headboard. Grinding up into the human Dick leaned down moving one hand to fist in Jason’s hair, jerking his head to the side the tanited man started to bite the human. Once his lips touched Jason’s skin he no longer felt the demonic strength… it was as if touching the human skin to skin drew the very power from him and left him weak. Stopping just above the previous scar Dick took a deep breath of him again, his tongue darting out to lap up the thin layer of sweat covering the human.

“You’ve protected against me, Jay..” Dick whispered in Jason’s ear rolling his hips up into the human again. “That’s not very nice.” 

“I don’t put out on the first date.” Jason chuckled tugging at the belt that bound his wrists to the bed, he wasn't too fond of the way the demon had him so helpless.

“Mm, what to do with you…” Grayson muttered.

Sitting up in the bed Dick closed his eyes, he laid his head back, compete calm settled over him allowing him to dig into Jason’s mind. There was an overwhelming amount of faith packed in, the sense coming from his rebirth, it showed him God had plans for him, it made him special. One man, not even a decent man was pulled back from death and brought into the light, God had big plans for him and he was an important piece in a master scheme. Digging a bit deeper Dick rooted through, searching, where did this need come from? The desperation to be special, who had made him feel worthless? Where did the self worth start to plummet? 

Conjuring up a man that shared features with the priest, the ghost grabbed a woman out of thin air and started beating her. Red hair stuck bloody to the crying woman’s face, as she begged for him to stop ‘Please our son is watching!’ ‘Don’t do this!’. The man still kept throwing close fisted punches at the small helpless woman, she tried desperately to cover her face; he just pulled her hands away breaking her nose with a menacing laugh. “Jason, look away baby! Run! Jason!!!’ She screamed as the man tossed her on the floor. 

Jason stayed unmoving under the demon, he knew exactly what was happening, the creature was trying to weaken him with fears from his past. It did nothing. It was just that. The past, something from his life before finding the love of God, Jason closed his eyes too and let the warmth of his holy Father wash over him. The demon held no power over him and Jason used the opportunity to try once more to free himself from the headboard.

Letting the images disappear Dick looked down at the human under him, reaching out to hold his wrist in place Dick huffed in disappointment. It would take more than little parlor tricks to rattle the faith of the human, calling other demons would be too risky -there was no telling if they’d attempt to kill the priest. Dick couldn't suck his energy without touching him skin to skin, and there was no point in trying to use his other fears yet seeing how well he handled the first attempt. The demon seemed to get lost in his own world, it peered down into Jason’s face as if he held all the answers he seeked hidden within. 

Opening his eyes Jason looked up at the demon, the intensity it held was almost unnerving, he shifted under the gaze making the creature blink down at it in a dazed confusion. Cupping Jason’s face in both it's hand’s the demon kissed the priest softly, two heartbeats passed before it slipped it’s tongue into Jason’s mouth, licking out at him. The kiss was perfect, it distracted the demon enough for Jason to wriggle his wrist free, pushing the creature up a few inches off him breaking the kiss the priest grabbed the cross and held it to his lips. Whispering a incantation Jason charmed the rosary to keep the demon bound for a short time, it looked at him surprised. Using the borrowed time Jason swong his leg from around the creature and got up off the bed, turning back to look at the frozen demon Jason had only two options. Leave and return when he had more knowledge on the demon, when he stood a chance in saving the lost soul within, or he could tie the creature up with enchanted cloth;the tail would still be a problem.

Would leaving show weakness or strength? Would staying only be for his pride? Jason knew fully that he stood no chance against the demon that he knew so little about, it wasn't affected by the cross till it was enhanced with magic and that meant it was powerful. If he stayed it would only be a matter of time before the game of cat and mouse ended and Jason was left helpless with only his faith to protect him from the demon; if he left what would stop the demon from hurting others?

With that in mind Jason opted for a third option, picking up his holy stole off the floor Jason crawled back on the bed he pushed the demon into the bed rolling it so it was on it's back. Jason looked down at the fabric in his hands and sighed, bringing it up to his mouth he spoke a small enhancement and watched as it lifted, split in two, sewing little red words into the cloth before settling back in his hands. Looking down at the demon Jason straddled it's hips pulling one arm up to tie it to one bedpost then mirroring it with the other, now he just needed to deal with the tail… 

The charm was annoying, but it broke at the sweetest moment, the priest had just finshed tieing both Dick’s arms and was currently perched on top of him. Dick smirked as he wrapped his tail around Jason’s throat, the human grabbed at it instinctively, bucking his hips Dick sent the man falling back between his legs that wrapped around the human’s chest. It was an attempt to force the man to let go of his tail, unforntally it failed. Using his hold Dick tried to knock out the holy man by cutting of his air supply, though he wasn't sure what he’d do with a unconscious priest in his lap. 

Jason struggled against the hold, he used one foot to kick the creature in the face; it loosened up with it's legs enough for Jason to break free of them. Digging through his robe Jason pulled a small dagger and cut the tail, the creature hissed in pain pulling it's tail away from his throat. Rolling off the bed again Jason held his bruised throat coughing as he choked on the breath his overzealous lungs pulled in, he was starting to really dislike that tail.

“What sort of holy man carries weapons of such?” The demon hissed.

“A prepared one.” Jason answered horsley. 

Taking a staggering step Jason had no idea what he was going to do with that damned tail, Jason was too weak to bind it or charm anything else. Looking down at the dagger he considered for a moment just cutting it off, but he had no idea what it would do to the vessel and he didn't think it was humane. Rubbing his forehead Jason took a deep breath, old school was going to have too work. Searching the room Jason found nothing, taking to the large closet he grabbed a tie and returned to the creature.

“Don’t make me cut it off…” 

“You take all the fun out of foreplay.” Dick sighed.

Getting back on the bed for hopefully the last time that day Jason grabbed the tail hesitantly, it felt odd in his hand, scaly and heavily muscled like a snake. Jason tapped Dick’s hips silently asking him to rise, the demon obayed arching it's back so his hips lifted up off the bed, the priest wrapped the heavy tail around it's waist using the neck tie to keep it in place. 

“What will you do with me now, Jay?” Dick asked mimicking the tone of helplessness. 

For a moment Jason considered answering him; he decided against it, why encourage the creature? Without looking back Jason started for the door, he only stopped a few inches short when the Demon spoke again.

“It's wasn't God that brought you back.…. How boring that would be. Jason Todd, you are meant for so much more.” 

The words pulled at him, they were tantalizing and he wanted to know he truth about himself, but Jason pushed the swelling of curiosity back down and grabbed the door knob.

“Sweet dreams.” Dick called out teasingly as he watched the man leave.


	4. Play Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of sexual content.... X-X

The return home felt more like running with his tail between his legs, Jason hit the church library hard but he needed more information to pinpoint the type of Demon he was dealing with. With the little he had gathered from the encounter he could tell it was a high level, perhaps a general? Or maybe a prince? Reading up on his demonology Jason found himself nose deep in five different books when the clock struck midnight, rubbing his eyes Jason decided he needed another book. Returning to his place in the large and nearly empty library he found a small sheepish looking friar looking over the opened books, Jason put his hand over the page the kid was reading startling the boy.

“Oh! Um, I di-didn't see you… I was jus- j-just looking at i-it.” 

With a sigh Jason sat back down in his place, cracking open the newest book he could feel the boy watching him, it was annoying but Jason didn't have time to deal with the child. Falling back into the books the priest searched for any traits the demon had showed, linking them up with ranks and types, anything he could find would help him save Richard.

“Father?” The boy spoke shyly.

Todd looked up from a book he was almost through, the kid held a tray with a bowl of rice, a plate of meat and a roll of bread in his hands. On cue Jason’s stomach growled, blinking up at him Jason smiled, he hadn't remembered to eat. Taking the food Jason thanked the friar who stuttered in response, looking over at a rather big clock that read three am Jason figured he could start to wrap it up.

The bed had never looked or felt so welcoming, Jason wanted more then anything to collapse into it and sleep, but he had to shower the stench of the Demon off himself first. Kicking off his shoes the priest stated undressing as he turned the hot water on, folding the clothes carefully as he placed them in the dirty hamper. The water was scalding hot, it felt like heaven on his sore shoulders, wincing as it burned his scarred bite Jason ran his fingers over the raised bumps. It seemed like such a long time ago now, that first day when he met Richard Grayson’s possessed body. Shaking his head the priest lathered up washing the day’s sins off his skin and out of his hair, lingering for a few more moments Jason let himself unwind in the heat of the shower.

Once he hit the bed Jason sank into it, pulling the cover up over himself and hugging the pillow tightly to his head Todd drifted off. The sleep was deep, it was heavy and consuming.

 

Dick walked into the room, barefoot, shirtless as always, with a simple pair of jeans, he lingered by the door closing it slowly with his tail. Looking about the room he found nothing of importance, no personal belonging, no pictures, nothing to show that this room belonged to the priest. Slowly Dick walked over to the bed where Jason slept, he trailed his fingers across the edge of the small bed making his way to the head. Kneeling down he looked into the face of the sleeping man, petting his hair softly, paying extra attention to the white patch. Leaning over Dick kissed the sleeping human, he watched as Jason’s face twitched from the feeling, eyes darting around under closed lids. Pressing his mouth to the other man again Dick smiled as Jason’s brows knitted together, running his tongue over the human’s bottom lip he pulled it into his mouth to nip at it. Jason made a soft sound, almost a moan, as if he liked the way it felt.

The sound amused Dick he fed off it, crawling into the bed Dick pushed Jason down flat on his back perching himself upon the human's hips. Leaning down Grayson ground down on Jason’s crotch watching as his brow dipped, eyes rolling, breath hitched and Dick thought he’d devour him right there. Licking Jason’s lips, dipping into the human's mouth to try and entice the other man, Grayson’s fingers found their way into Jason’s shirt. Another sound was drawn from him as Dick ran his tail over Jason’s jawline down his neck and chest, rolling his hips into the human, tongue twisting around the other. Jason moaned, he reached lazily to grab onto Dick’s ass pulling him down as he bucked up into the feeling, his tongue swirled to life. The feel of Jason’s hard on against Grayson’s thy made him lift up just enough to slip his hand into the waistband of Jason’s pants, starting to tease him by stroking at the head of Jason’s cock.

The sensation felt so good Jason’s whole body shuttered, he tossed his head back bucking into the feeling, biting his bottom lip to keep from making a sound. Dick watched the way the priest face turned and twisted with lust and pleasure, moving his free hand Dick cupped Jay’s face running his thumb across his lip freeing it from his teeth. Another moan rumbled through Jason, Dick leaned down and nipped at Jason’s neck, mounting the scar. It sent waves through Jay, he was becoming louder every stroke, fingers digging into Grayson’s ass cheeks hard enough too bruise. A moan rolled through the tainted human this time, Jason was dripping with precum and he fisted a hand in Dick’s hair. 

The horns made Jason jerk away, his eyes snapped open and he tried to pull away from the Demon. Dick merely changed his image back into the human version of himself before sitting upright on the priest, Jason looked up at him confused, he was breathing hard and couldn't understand what was happening. Sitting up Jason looked around the room feeling foggy. Grayson leaned down into him again, he kissed the other man softly, Jason kissed him back hesitantly, looking into Dick’s face trying to blink away the confusion. Starting the strokes again Dick pushed Jason back into the bed, at first the priest was still unsure, he remained rigid, and Dick had to lower himself down the human’s body. Wrapping his lips around the head of Jason’s cock he swirled his tongue around the head before swallowing him up, Jason melted into the feeling of Dick’s warm mouth on him. 

It didn't take much to get Jason to the point where he grabbed a fistful of Greyson’s hair, pumping his hips up, moaning and rolling with ecstasy. Jason could feel himself ready to burst, he groaned trying to thrust deeper into Dick’s throat, greedy for the intense feeling riding through him. 

 

Jason shot up in bed, his alarm ringing so loudly that he fell out of the bed, on the ground Jason laid there for a moment trying to remember why he felt like he’d been hit by a truck. Closing his eyes Todd felt sore, he ached all over but couldn't figure out why, something in the back of his mind nagged at him, swore it was important. With a heavy sigh Jason got up off the floor, he gathered his clothes and started his day like every other day. Three days passed in the same manner, all day spent in study till the wee hours of the morning, the friar bringing him food, each night he washed the sins off himself, got into bed, dreamt of Dick Grayson snaking into his room and sucking him off. Each morning he’d wake up startled not remembering the dream and feeling even worse than the day before,his mind nagging at him. On the fourth night Jason didn't sleep at all, he pumped coffee into himself like water, drinking five pots that night to stay him till the morning. 

The amount of caffeine that was inside him gave him an odd sense of clarity, pulling three more books from the shelf a fourth fell to the floor so loudly that it made him jump. Plucking the fallen book up he read the title, ‘Incubus-Succubus’, with a shrug he took it to the table, cracking open the other three books he got half way through them before he couldn't see straight,he kept dozing off. Taking the unfinished books with him the shy friar boy tailed after him muttering something about his books before placing the one he left behind on the pile in his arms, Jason thanked him before making his way to his bed and collapsing. No shower, no undressing, he just dropped the books on the floor and threw himself onto the bed. Closing his eyes sleep came swiftly.

The next morning his alarm made him roll right out of the bed, the cold floor felt good against his heated skin. Looking down Jason realized he was covered in semen, he had cumed in his pants. Touching the sticky part of his pants Jason groaned at how sensitive he still was. It sent waves of pleasure through him and it made him remember just how long it had been since he’d been with someone. Laying back down on the ground he could feel his pulse throbbing though his still hard cock, it agitated him just how badly he wanted to touch himself, to feel that feeling again. Temptation knocked on his door and it was so fucking hard not to answer, he knew it was a sin, he knew his holy father would be let down by the perversion but it was still so enticing. 

Todd couldn't remember the last time he had a wet dream… Letting the issue settle in the back of his mind Jason forced himself into the shower, throwing his clothes carelessly into the hamper Todd sank into the hot water, he laid against the shower wall tired. Two minuets passed before Jason started to lather up with soap washing away the sins of yesterday, he stopped when the washcloth brushed against his still throbbing hard on. Turning to lay his forehead on the cool tile wall Todd groaned, his whole body was sensitive now, goosebumps covered him and he wanted it so bad it hurt, his whole body ached with lust. Fisting his hands in his own hair Jason battled with himself. It wasn't till he was already pumping himself against his fist that he realized he had made his chose. 

Clamping down on the cloth in his hand Jason moaned, he stroked himself quickly already so close to orgasm, it was like he already had all this pent up sexual tension and he was just now allowing himself to cum. On cue his body started to tighten up, he sucked in a ragged breath and pumped vigorously against himself, cursing as he felt the warm cum pour over his knuckles, it was such an intense climax that his legs shook. Feeling weak Jason finished cleaning himself before returning to his bed. Exhaustion filled him, he needed sleep, he needed more rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Its leading some where I swear. lol


End file.
